Welcome to Camp!
by CrazyPretz
Summary: Roxas is shipped off to camp while his parents move. Pretending to be someone else is better than acting as who you really are, or so he thinks. Maybe someone will change that. AxelRoxas, some ZexionDemyx, others.


**Yaaaaaaayyyyy! I started another chapter-fic! This is inspired by my super-amazing-greatest-thing-that-ever-happened-to-me best friend, Abby! Because she (and a FF) convinced me to go to camp with her, summer 11' - I can't wait! Plus I'll have blonde hair for the first time since I was like, five, and will look like Namine. Just realized that, I swear.**

**(sorry about the not using names at first, they're used later in the chapter)**

**Disclaimer****: You've read all the other stuff I've put here, so you know the drill. If I owned this, your life would be H E L L.**

**-xxx-**

He looked in the mirror. It was a spur of the moment kinda thing, the thing you do when your parents are pissing you off, and you want to rub them the wrong way. Which to his luck, didn't work. His parents actually _liked_ his new look. Or maybe they were just saying that, to cheer him up. It wasn't working. He was still pissed and upset. But at least he got a new look, right? At least for the summer, anyway.

He had cut off a lot of his spiky brown hair, and dyed it blonde. It didn't clump together much, sticking up in little spikes, rather than the larger ones. He was actually starting to _like_ it. Whatever. He had gotten new clothes, a lot of black, and random trinkets.

"Hurry up, Sora! We have to get to the airport, so you don't miss your flight!" His mother called. She wasn't impatient, but she wanted her son to get on the plane in time.

"Its ROXAS, mom!" He yelled. His. Name. Was. ROXAS. No longer Sora. He wasn't going to use that name the entire summer, and the rest of forever if he could help it. Maybe he would get it changed permanently when he was eighteen. Only a few moths away, anyway.

"Oh sorry dear, I forgot you didn't want to be called 'Sora' this summer. Anyhow, lets go, dear!" She called. He sighed and walked out of his room. He grabbed the duffle bag near his retreating mother's feet; it was really a stupid item, he decided. He was only going to go for two weeks, and they had washing machines at camp.

As the car started, the blonde's parents chatted about how much fun he was going to have, and all the people he was going to meet. Maybe to take his mind of Kairi and Riku. His 'best friends'. It was final, his dad told him. They were moving, and he was leaving the best friends he had ever had, the best friends he ever _wanted_ to have, behind. They were sad, but at least they could cheer each other up, right? Now that they were dating, they didn't have as much time to be the 'Destiny Island Trio' anymore, nope, it was Kairi and Riku. And 'Sora'. Sometimes. Except he was Roxas now. So Kairi and Riku, and then Roxas. Sometimes.

After a few grunts and 'whatever's rather than a decent answer, his parents gave up. His mother turned on the radio and was singing along to Disney songs. He would have as well, about two months ago. He loved Disney, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and even the Disney princesses, like Belle, or Cinderella. They used to joke about how Kairi was secretly a Disney princess, and she just didn't know it. But she would giggle and push him or Riku over, saying that she was, if they were her princes. Riku then told her she couldn't have two, and told her too pick between them. She would always run away, but they would catch her in the end. Guess she choose her prince now, huh. Figures. Riku was always the strongest anyway, although he was pretty good with a sword.

Or Keyblade, as Kairi liked to call it. It was some weird game online, something like 'Kingdom Hearts', which prompted prop-makers, or people who liked challenges, to make their own 'Keyblade'. Lucky for him, his birthday was around then. Oh _wonderful_. A Kayblade. _So_ much fun. It actually had been, even though he wouldn't have admitted it now. The thing was fun to beat up Heartless with, the little training doll's at Maleficent's kendo/sword/training facility-_thing_. No one was quite sure what it was really supposed to be.

His dad slowed down as they reached the airport, pulling off to the exit of parking. As he swerved around the bend, another car nearly missed theirs and sent his father muttering a string of curses.

"Shh, dear! Our son is in the car!" The woman tried to quiet her husband, which proved unsuccessful, and prompted said son to join in.

"I'm _not_ a little kid anymore, Mom!" His father was still muttering to himself.

"But, honey-"

"QUIET DOWN WHILE I PARK THIS THING!" His father's voice yelled, as the car slid into an empty space.

Everyone quickly jumped out of the car- his flight was in an hour. They grabbed the duffle bags, and practically ran to the elevator. Once inside, the blonde leaned against the wall. He didn't want to go to camp especially, but he was forced into it, while his parents moved everything from their house to Twilight Town.

They exited the elevator and passed the long lines of the front desks, leading straight to security. After a few hassles and pushing, they made it through that and headed to the gate. They made it- with only a few moments to spare.

"STRIFE, SORA? IS THERE ANYONE HERE WITH THE NAME OF: STRIFE, SORA?" Over the intercom, his name was being called, the last to board the plane. He handed over his boarding card, and hugged his mother.

"I'll miss you! I will! Call often!" She practically sobbed.

"_Mom_! Im only going to be gone for two weeks!" He said. She still sobbed. They said their goodbyes, and he boarded the plane.

Sora Strife: officially dead.

-xxx-

Roxas grabbed his bag, which had _everything_ he was ever going to need. _Ever._ It had: pillow, clothes, sunscreen, munny, bathing suit, books, food, random-shit-his-mother-packed-for-him, a picture or two of his friends, a waterproof camera, and about ten zillion other things. He _really_ wasn't going to need it all. And it was damn heavy too.

He looked at his boarding pass; **25C**. He looked up top, and found the number, about ten rows down. He walked down the isle, carefully, as to not hit someone, or to occasionally let a flight attendant pass. When he reached the seat, he saw a blonde girl in the seat next to his, she was on the right, on seat **C**. Roxas opened the overhead bin to put his bag in, only to find there was no space left.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to take my bag down!" Roxas heard. The girl in the other seat was getting up, to grab her bag.

"It's fine." He took down the bag he assumed to be hers, and handed it over. He then shoved his own bag in the place of hers, and took his seat. He sighed when se sat down. He really hated airports.

"I'm Namine, and you are…?" Namine asked, looking expectantly at the other blonde.

"Er… Roxas." He replied. Looking at the seat in front of him, he buckled his seatbelt. She smiled.

"That's a nice name. Are you going to Oblivion Pines, as well?"

"Yeah, and as you said 'as well', you're going too?" She nodded, and then picked up her sketchpad, which she had abandoned on the floor, when she had gotten up for her bag.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ON BEHALF OF OUR CREW, WE WOULD LIKE TO WISH YOU A JOYFUL FLIGHT TO MAINE…"

-xxx-

By the end of the flight, Roxas concluded he hated planes too. They were small and annoying. They where all meeting up, the people who came on that particular flight to go to camp, and where escorted to a bus with cheerful letters spelling out 'Camp Oblivion Pines!' on the side. Roxas had sat next to Namine, the only person he knew, seeing it was his first time there, and it was her third. She was fifteen, two years younger than him, yet she was only a few inches shorted. God, he hated his genes.

They drove. And drove. And drove. And then _finally_ reached the goddamned camp! He didn't like to sit still that long. And it was nearly ten o'clock. And they had to check in. After the drivers had let them out, they all piled into the larger building, labeled 'ADMIN OFFICE'.

"Roxas Strife."

"I'm sorry, we only have a So-" The counselor was cut off by Roxas.

"Its _Roxas_. Got it?" The woman nodded and wrote something down.

"Alright! Your cabin is number 21!" Roxas nodded, and dragged his bag out the door.

On his left, he saw a cabin, apparently number thirteen. He walked a few more down, and came upon his own. He opened the door, and found it's other occupants sleeping soundly. He quickly undressed and found his way to the empty bed.

-xxx-

**Err, im sorry if you all murder me with spoons or something. I did a horrible job, but the sleep deprivation is killing me. Lol.**

**And in case you didn't get it- Roxas is Sora. He cut and dyed his hair, because he was moving away from his best friends and Destiny Islands, and so he wanted to piss off his parents. It didn't work. And so he decided to leave 'Sora' behind on the islands, becoming 'Roxas'.**

**How did you like, so far?**


End file.
